Reason for his existance
by Hiiragisawa
Summary: He's the angel that was sent for him. To make Levi smile. Rated T for Levi's colorful language


**Hi guys! This would be my first RiRen Au fic! I'm so sorry if they're somewhat OOC because, well, this is an AU fic? XD**

**(plot bunny after I saw an Angel Kagami comic... so yeaahhh XD)**

**Un beta'd I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own SnK**

***Italicized words are Eren's POVs **

* * *

I'm Levi, a college student at Sina University and I don't believe that angels are real. Sure, people claim that angels are real and what not but how can you say something that is _real_ if you _haven't_ seen one? They're bullshitting me, that's what I know. Angels aren't real. Case closed. So I have living in this world, and pretty much everything is the same, repeating like routine. It's boring. However, one normal day, my life would change… Well somewhat. I'm not so sure. It started when I was walking down the streets, when something happened. Something fell from the sky.

It wasn't an it, rather, it was a _who._

Someone fell from the sky, _literally_. It was heavy and made me as a fucking landing cushion. Oh the damn nerve. It makes me want to beat the shit out of it, really. I craned my neck to see the unlucky bastard that will suffer under my wrath but instead, I got a brat who looks like he's in his teens. Did I mention that he's wearing a white plain shirt, pair of pants, angel wings and a halo? Now I did.

Oh shit. Holy Shit.

This brat is an angel. _A literal angel_. And here I am the unlucky one, who's about to beat up the brat. This means trouble.

"Get off me, you shitty brat. Just because you're an angel it doesn't mean you can squash people to death." I growled, looking at him, menacingly as possible. The angle gave me an apologetic smile and hastily get off. I stood up, a bit wobbly, and brush my clothes. I have an OCD for cleanliness so I'm going to hit the shower as soon as I get home.

"Hi! I'm Eren Jaeger, I'll be your guardian angel from now on! Nice meeting you Levi!" He introduced himself happily, sporting off a big innocent and bright smile at me that makes him looked like a five year old overgrown kid. For all I know he might be older than me, despite of his looks. I gave him a glare and crossed my arms. "Go back to Heaven, you angel brat, I don't need a guardian angel, I'm a kid anymore, I'm perfectly fine by myself." I said and walked past him. "You'll just waste your time. "

I thought that the glare is enough for him to get them message but it seems that I was wrong. His miniscule brain didn't get it, instead, he persisted. He flew beside me, his wings flapping silently as he matched his pace with mine. "You do need one. And I'm here to make sure to guide you properly!" He exclaimed happily.

"No, you're here to annoy me." I said, sarcastically. "Like I said, I don't need one, you damn brat. Go back to where you belong. " I said, clearly getting exasperated with him.

"You NEED one. Come one, don't be stubborn okay? We'll have lots of fun!"

"What are you? A five year old brat? Go away, I said. "

"No."

"Whatever." I said, getting fed up. Apparently he took this as a good sign. Ha, in his dreams.

He started talking happily, asking me questions but I pretend not to notice him. I ignored him. Pretty much, he frowned and started poking me.

"Hey Levi, what's wrong, why aren't you talking? Are sad? Hungry? Can't you see me anymore? Levi, are you alright? Hey, Levi, Leeviii, Leevvviii-"

"Shut the fuck up brat!" I snapped, getting angry at him. His face brightened and smiled happily.

"So you are fine!"

Urgh. I feel like a headache's coming anytime soon. And it's because of this brat.

"Fine." I heaved a deep sigh. "Do whatever you want."

* * *

It had been a month since the brat started pestering me. I must admit, I don't really mind him staying with me as long as he's quiet. He's way too talkative at times. He asks a lot of questions too. I answered some of them and when I feel too lazy, I just tell him "shit happens". He seemed to accept this kind of answer, I wonder why. Anyway, I feel like he's a kid, always insisting we go to the park to play whenever I'm free. He always gives those, innocent and childish smile whenever I agree to his whims. Erwin and Hanji seemed amused of what I'm doing to him. Spoiling him rotten. I'm surprised that they could see him and Eren said that the reason why they could see him is because he turned off his glamour to those who are close to me. However, I think I got fond of him. He makes my day bright at times. And he's fun to talk to when he shares stories to me. I just don't like it that's he's taller than me but whatever, like he makes fun of my height anyway.

"Levi, let's go to the park!"

His usual request. It was Saturday and I don't have anything to do that's significant. I sighed and got up, giving in to his request.

"Alright, let's go."

Why do I feel like a baby sitter for today? Ah right, because of this brat. He's playing with children who are probably twice younger than him, leaving me sitting one of the swings, watching him. Of course he hid his halo and wings from their view, because hell will break loose when they saw a _real _angel. A random girl tagged him and he tagged the brunet boy back. He was laughing happily and smiled at the kids as they continued to play. I couldn't help but to smile too, a fond smile to say the least. He stopped dead on his tracks and stared at me. He caught me smiling. I scowled, before looking away.

* * *

_Levi smiled. He finally smiled! I'm so happy!_

_I've been watching him for a long time in Heaven, ever since he was a kid. He's a loner and doesn't get along well with people at his age. I didn't see him smile, not even once. It must have been pretty sad for him. So I came down from Heaven, with much pleading from the higher angels. I wanted to make Levi smile. He deserves it after all, to be happy. He's always scowling and glaring at people. And it makes me so happy that I could make him smile like that. _

_Looks, like the ending is drawing near but not yet. I still have to do one last thing for him._

* * *

**3****RD**** PERSON'S POV**

After playing with the children, Eren insisted that they should go to a nearby garden he knew of. For the last time, he wants to make Levi smile. After a few minutes of whining and pleading, Levi gave in and the angel happily took him to the place he had been talking to.

Indeed, it was a small garden with trimmed grass as the floor. Various of beautiful flowers grew there and Eren quickly pick the flowers with great care. Confused, Levi sat on the grass and he watched as Eren moved to one flower to another, like a bee. After few minutes of picking and selecting, the angel flew towards him and gently laid down the flowers. He sat on the grass and began his work. His hands nimbly and gracefully knot the flowers' stems with one other, making a flower crown. Levi watched him silently as he did his work. Few minutes later, Eren was done and looked satisfied with his work.

"It's done and it's perfect!" He exclaimed happily, putting it up to examine his work with a cheerful smile plastered on his face. Then he stood up and put the flower on Levi's head. The shorter male scowled.

"Oi, what the hell?" He asked, annoyed. Eren laughed a little.

"I made it for you Levi~! And it suits you!" Eren replied joyfully.

"I don't like it, I'll take it off." Leiv said, taking off the flower crown when Eren stopped him and frowned.

"But I made it for you, y-you shouldn't do that you know…" He said. "I-I worked hard for t-that…" Tears were threatening to spill down his cheeks, breaking free from their prison.

"Fine, fine. No need to cry." Levi said as he left the crown on his head. Eren instantly cheered up and smiled at him fondly. Hugged Levi and mumbled something on his shoulders. Then he let go and grinned at him. "We should make more of these~!" He smiled childishly."Levi should make one too~!" He said. Levi gave him a small smile.

"You're such a kid." He said fondly, as he pat his head. "Alright. I'll go get the flowers." He got up and went to pick some flowers.

Eren was smiling as his body was slowly disintegrating.

* * *

_He smiled for me for the last time. And I feel thankful for that. My mission is done. This is our good byes to each other, Levi. Thank you for sharing a small part of you to me. I'm grateful that I've personally met you. Thank you for everything. I wish that after I'm gone, that smile would show often. It makes me happy to see you smile. You should stop scowling all the time, you're scaring people that way. Anyway, my time is up and I'll be heading now. You would probably won't see me again so this is my first and last goodbye._

"_Good bye Levi. I had fun. Live the rest of your life happily, okay? Thank you and Good bye."_

As Eren fades away, he looked at Levi and happily watched him from a far. Then he vanishes completely.

* * *

**3RD PERSON POV**

"This will do." Levi muttered as he looked at the flowers on arms. All of them are beautiful and colorful. Walking towards where Eren was, he carried the flowers with great care.

"Oi brat is this al—" He stopped dead on his tracks and froze. Dropping his hand in shock, the flowers all feel at his feet.

Eren isn't there anymore. He vanished into thin air. What only left of him was a piece of white feather that proves that he existed. And that his brief existence here on Earth for Levi.

* * *

**How was it? Was it good? Please Review! It makes me happy~! And I'll give you some chocolate chip cookies too! ^_^**


End file.
